Color of the Soul
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome coughed, getting her bearings from being fished out of the Ocean. All was silent on the Ship until Kagome heard one word, in a language she knew as English, 'Savage' (Male Pocahontas)
1. Chapter 1

_**Colors of the Soul**_

 _ **Summary: Kagome coughed, getting her bearings from being fished out of the Ocean. All was silent on the Ship until Kagome heard one word, in a language she knew as English, 'Savage!'**_

 _ **Pairing: Kagome/ Male! Pocahontas.**_

 _ **x-X-x**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **x-X-x**_

Kagome gasped as she woke with a start, her eyes dilated as she felt water rush over her body. The taste of salt and the coldness from the water making her cry out in shock.

She didn't know what happened. She was taking a nap after a long day of school, and then she woke up in cold water. Gasping Kagome was pushed under the water as a wave came crashing down on her.

THere was a crash of thunder in the air as Kagome broke the surface of the water and her eyes tried to focus on the dark sky.

Kagome heard yelling and saw what looked like a ship about one hundred feet from where she was.

Seeing the boat come closer she gave another gasp as she was pulled under the currents of the waves again. As she was under the water she had the feeling of dread. Taking a deep breath of air when she hit the surface again, she felt the burning of water going up her nose and down her throat.

Kagome coughed and sputtered as more water hit her in the face, and just as she was about to go under again strong arms pulled her out of the water and then pulled onto the ship.

As she coughed up the water she looked up and saw men looking down at her, there were a variety of different looks they were giving her. Disgust, horror, distrust...some of them

" _Savage!"_ One man yelled, there was a flurry of movement and Kagome was being pushed and held down on the deck floor.

They were speaking English...that much Kagome knew...but they were definitely dress different...and Kagome held her breath at the word...savage.

She felt some fear spread through her. If they thought her as one...they could do a lot of things to her. She didn't want to die.

She had her miko powers if she needed to use them, but she was already exhausted and didn't think she could fully defend herself.

Kagome felt herself be dragged through the ship until she was thrown into a cell, she gave a moan of pain as she hit the hard ground.

Slowly getting herself off the floor she heard the click of being locked in, she pushed her hair out of her face and looked out of the cell. The man sneered at her before spitting on the ground and walking away.

Kagome leaned against the wall of the ship, and winced in pain. Her body was aching all over from trying to swim in the ocean...and it didn't' help being pinned to the ground and thrown around like a sack of potatoes.

' _What is going on'_ Kagome thought to herself as she tried to make sense of what was happening to her.

She was used to adventure, from her time in the past...but just being thrown into what seemed to be a different time without the help of the well was definitely new for her.

Kagome didn't know how long she was sitting there, but by the time someone came to check on her, her blue sundress was dry along with her hair.

 _ **x-x-X-x-x**_

John Smith frowned as he saw the woman being taken away. When he saved her he didn't think she would be an Indian...or at least he thought she was. She had the dark skin, not as dark as the Indians he have met , but her skin tone was different than everyone he has bet before... and she also the dark hair of one...but she also looked very different compared to the other Indians he had encountered.

" _ **SMITH! What is this I hear about a savage on my boat!"**_

John sighed when he heard the yelling voice of Governor Ratcliffe echo through the ship. He really didn't want to deal with him. He was arrogant and thought he knew everything.

Glancing over at where the yelling came from he held back a wince when he heard the door on the ship slam open.

The angry Governor was glaring at him when he made his way to him. With another sigh, John looked at Ratcliffe.

"I didn't know she was one when I pulled her out of the ocean..." He paused looking at Ratcliffe before continuing, "I just saved her and wasn't going to throw her back into the ocean when I don't know where she came from. There are no Islands close by...and we don't know for sure she is an Indian to begin with."

Ratcliffe scoffed at the notion of the girl Smith had saved not being a savage. "The girl has their looks, and is wearing something similar to what they were." the glare intensified, "...what other proof do you need."

John gave the man a look, "We don't know for sure, and there isn't any time to question her when we are on the sea in this weather. We can ask questions when we hit land." with that said, John made his way to help the other deck hands get ready for the storm that was coming.

John Smith didn't know that with the arrival of the girl, many things were going to change, even himself.

* * *

 _ **Yuki Note: BWAHAH! I actually wrote this while at work...hehe so yeah. I hope you all enjoy it...I have more Disney fender-benders on the way...I got really bored at work one day...well...I work at a preschool...and my class was sleeping...I had nothing else to do! DX**_

 _ **SO yes...keep a look out for those stories...The next chapter for 'Kiss the Girl' Is almost done too!**_

 _ **Read and Review! Tell me what you think of this! See if you guys can guess my next gender-bender crossover or pairing...or even both~**_

 _ **I do hope everyone is enjoying all the updates! :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**x-X-x**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **x-X-x**_

"What's your name Savage." a man growled as he stood in front of where Kagome was in the cell. Kagome just narrowed her eyes at him.

She wasn't going to answer him if he was going to talk to her that way. She was already a prisoner, and she had dealt with worse on her adventures.

Her lip curled as her eyes looked at his aura, it was a light shade of black and at the edges it was green. The greed bubbled and popped as if it was hot tar. Kagome could feel her skin crawl when she was near this man.

Ever since she finished her MikoMikoko training, she had been sensitive to everyone around her because she was so intune with feeling auras. Like now, this man's aura was making her feel sick.

There was no reason to talk to a man like this, he would only get answers from her then try to kill her. Or he would twist her words to make him look good. She hated people like that.

Blue eyes stayed narrowed as she watched his every movement, she continued to ignore him as he yelled and banged on the bars of the cage, trying to get her to answer him.

' _Like that is going to happen'_ He couldn't intimidate her. A slug demon could be more intimidating that this man, but that didn't mean he couldn't do any harm to her. He did have a ship filled with other men stronger than him. Kagome could easily overpower him, but she didn't think she could make it through everyone on this ship.

She needed to bide her time and wait to they made it on land. If they got on land, Kagome could make an easy escape.

Kagome heard the male grown in frustration before he stomped off and closed a door with a loud bang.

She rolled her eyes and shifted, trying to get comfortable. She had a feeling she may be stuck in the cell for longer than she would like.

* * *

A man sighed as he took his first step back on the land of his people, it was good to be home. Everyone was tired and happy to be back with their loved ones.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder the man looked over and gave a small smile, "Hello Father."

The man's father grinned, "It is good to be home."

The man nodded, "It is. It has been too long since we have all been together." his eyes glanced over the crowd, looking for someone.

"Go ahead and find your friend Pocahontas. I am sure she will be glad to see you have returned."

Pocahontas laughed, "I will see you at the feast tonight." He gave his father another grin before heading off to look for his friend.

"Chief" the father of Pocahontas turned, and saw one of the other warriors standing there.

"It is fine Kocoum. Go visit your family." The man, Kocoum nodded before leaving the Chief of their people alone to watch everyone around him.

Today was a good day to return home, too bad no one knew of a fight that was going to take place on their soils so soon after returning home.

* * *

 _ **Yuki Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! XD IT was fun to type!**_

 _ **Read and Review! Tell me what you thought of the chapter!**_


End file.
